PUBLIC DOMINANCE
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: Sesshomaru initiates Kagome into a world of debauchery and unknown delights. Dokuga GutterMarble Challenge Q309
1. PUBLIC DOMINANCE part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever, own InuYasha or any of its characters. I am making no monetary gain from the writing or posting of this fiction.

**Warning:** This story contains subjects that some may find distasteful – bondage, yuri, exhibitionism, dominance/submission, animal play, and a staged rape scenario, and more than a little nasty language. If any of this bothers you, or you are under the age of 18, **LEAVE!** DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT, because frankly, I do not care.

This story is in two parts. I will not post another disclaimer or warning.

**PUBLIC DOMINANCE - part I**

Refusing to give him the satisfaction, Kagome stifled a whine deep in her throat as Sesshomaru teased something soft and luxuriously fluffy across the hardened peaks of her exposed breasts. Blindfolded and gagged with her arms bound at the wrist above her head, she was helpless to stop whatever whim struck his fancy. She couldn't even move her feet, as they were also bound by soft, thick leather. Deprived of her movement and eyesight, Kagome startled when the moist warmth of a mouth enveloped the nipple of her left breast. This time, the moan escaped her lips.

Chuckling darkly, Sesshomaru applied a little pressure from his teeth, rejoicing when a small cry of pain erupted from behind her lips.

Kagome could hear the hushed whispers of the others present, and it caused a fresh rush of moistness to slide along her upper thighs. How many people were watching, she had no idea, but it turned her on to know that people were staring at her body, lewdly displayed for their pleasure. She had agreed to come to this club with her husband for that very reason. She liked to be dominated and made to submit, and her husband and mate, Sesshomaru, was the only one who could do it.

Letting her senses flow outward, Kagome could feel the auras of quite a few demons. But there were just as many humans present. She wondered exactly how many of those humans were 'pets' to the attending demons. She would probably be surprised that several were the exact opposite, demons playing 'pet' to the humans.

She was brought out her internal musing by the feel her husband releasing the ankle cuffs from their locks. He forcefully spread her feet and replaced the locks, chuckling as she bucked her hips, squirming to relieve the ache that had formed in her core. He loved to tease her, and she knew it. She felt the clawed tip of one of his fingers gently graze her swollen folds, savoring the moisture that had gathered there.

"You are such a hot, little bitch tonight, Kagome," Sesshomaru purred as he brought his finger to Kagome's lips, sliding it inside and forcing her to taste her own juices. "I am going to have so much fun with you before the night is finished." Sliding his finger back inside her hot sheath, Sesshomaru laved her left ear with his tongue as he purred, "It's a good thing that you are off tomorrow. You will have no energy left by the time I am done with you this night." He smirked against her neck as he felt her twitch in anticipation. Abruptly, he stepped away, leaving Kagome exposed and vulnerable. Standing back, he watched her shiver, the warm lights accenting the succulent curves of her body.

As she hung there in the spotlight, Kagome strained her ears to pick up the movements of her mate. She knew he was nearby; she could feel his aura surrounding her like a warm blanket, assuring her that no harm would come to her. Sure enough, moments later, his voice, the strong tenor that made her tremble with desire, drifted to her ears.

"You, bring me that length of rope."

An elegant woman in a floor length sheath of black satin approached him, her knee length, blonde hair swaying as she glided across the floor. She presented a long bundle of silken rope in her gloved hands and smiled coyly as Sesshomaru leaned in and took it from her with a heated kiss. Keeping him a moment longer, she laced her fingers into his hair and returned the kiss with fervor.

"Some call this Shibari," Sesshomaru said as he turned to his audience. "Some call it Kinbaku. Others say 'Shin Nawa Do' or 'The New Way of Rope'. No matter what term you prefer, what I am going to demonstrate tonight is an erotic form of rope bondage. The techniques I am going to use are slightly altered from your basic harnesses, but once finished, you will appreciate the deviations from the traditional. And if you do not, keep your comments to yourself, as I have no care for your opinion." Turning his back on his audience, he diverted his attention to his delectable mate who was trembling with anticipation.

Kagome startled and jerked as she felt the silk of the rope slide sensuously around her waist, teasing back and forth before finally settling as Sesshomaru secured the bight at her bellybutton and beginning the wrapping process. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. He had never bound her before, though she knew from his photo collection, that he was a master at it. She had seen pictures of both men and women that he had bound, and secretly she had hoped that he would one day do that to her, though she had never voiced it.

Around and around the rope encased her hips, sliding between the folds of her sex and the cheeks of her ass before rejoining the lengths secured around her waist. The end result left her genitals, both front and back somewhat exposed as the rope held her puffy folds and the cheeks of her ass slightly apart. It was an amazing feeling, both arousing and shaming at the same time, knowing that everyone in the club could see everything that the gods had gifted her with. All one would have to do was look and they would be able to see the tight pucker of her asshole as easily as they could her hardened nipples.

"This is called 'Sakura Sarashi'," Sesshomaru explained to the audience, "or in English, 'Exposing the Cherry'. Next, I am going to alter your basic 'Shinju' or 'chest harness' to expose the clavicle. I am also going to connect the chest harness and the crotch harness. Though this is not commonly done, you will see its purpose when I am finished." Having explained himself, he once again set to work. Some in the audience wandered off in search of other entertainment, others shuffled closer to get a better view in hopes of understanding his technique.

Minutes passed in silence as Sesshomaru worked, skillfully weaving the rope about Kagome's prone body, around the torso, above and beneath the breasts, over her shoulders and down her back. Finally, he began lacing the chest harness to the crotch harness in the back. A few observers realized what he was doing and silently applauded his ingenuity. With a nod, he stepped away and motioned for the crowd to get a closer appreciation.

"As you can see, I have combined an altered chest harness with an altered crotch harness. The end result of what I have done leaves me with a complete harness that controls the majority of the body movement of my pet, via the leash that I have created with the excess rope. Once I release her from her restraints, you will be able to see the full benefit of this technique. Not only will I have control of her movements, but I will also have unobstructed access to all of her orifices at any given moment. Should I decide to fuck her in the ass, it is spread open and waiting for me. Should I decide to let someone else fuck her, she is easily accessible. But before I release her and walk her around for your observation, there are a few more additions I would like to make."

From a bag at his feet, Sesshomaru produced a headband with tiny, silver-tipped fox ears attached to it and handed it to the blonde-haired woman. Then he pulled out a bottle of paint and a paintbrush. He painted delicate whiskers along Kagome's cheeks and painted a tiny button nose as well. Then he signed his name in kanji on Kagome's shoulder, a brand of sorts to let the humans in the club know that she was HIS property and no bullshit would be tolerated. She was 'hands-off' unless he said otherwise. He pulled a gag from the bag and handed it to his impromptu assistant and then, taking the headband, he approached his prone mate.

"Tonight, you are going to be a vixen in every sense of the word, my love," he said before sliding the headband into her long, inky locks. He removed the ball gag from her mouth and kissed her, his tongue enforcing complete surrender. She moaned into the kiss and squirmed against her bonds as Sesshomaru slid a hand down to caress her dripping folds, his finger teasing in and out of her slick canal.

Stepping away, he quickly bent to release the cuffs holding her ankles. Helping her steady herself, he unfastened the restraints at her wrists. Handing Kagome's leash to his assistant, he retrieved a pair of kneepads from his bag and tied them onto Kagome. Then, taking the leash, he helped Kagome onto a nearby table while his assistant moved his supply bag onto the table.

Locking her wrist restraints to a hook on the table, Sesshomaru helped Kagome onto her hands and knees; the movement tightened the ropes, almost to the point of being painful. The tightening of the ropes spread her genitalia wider. Everything she had was openly displayed. Her labia were pulled wide and everyone could see the juices oozing from her hot pussy. The tightening of the ropes also heightened the sensitivity of her exposed breasts.

"As you can see, by putting her into a proper receiving position, the ropes have done their job, leaving me unhindered access to all of her delights." He paused briefly as he walked around to her hind end. He trailed a claw along the crack of her ass and bypassed it, opting to tease his finger along the edge of her exposed pussy. "If I feel like teasing her, nothing is in my way." Fucking her wet cunt with his finger, he slowly moved it in and out, making her buck against his hand." He pulled his finger away and smacked her right cheek sharply. "Remain still." Again he turned his attention to his audience as he moved around to her head. Removing her ball gag, he forced his finger, coated with her slick fluids into her mouth and began moving it in and out. "Now, with the addition of this particular gag, there will be nothing that she can deny me." Taking the o-ring gag from his assistant, he approached Kagome.

"Open your mouth, my pet," he commanded.

Kagome, knowing that he would never let anyone or anything hurt her, did as she was told and let him slip the stiff rubber ring behind her teeth. She immediately knew what the purpose of THAT gag was. The only use it could have was to hold her mouth open. She could still clamp her jaws shut, but it would take a great deal of effort, effort that she would likely be punished for. A blush stained her cheeks at the realization that her mate was going to force his cock down her throat in front of all of those people. The same thought caused a fresh surge of moisture to seep from exposed core.

"Remain still," he ordered as he stepped away once more. "We have one more accessory to add.

Kagome heard him digging around in his bag once more and wondered what else he was going to do to her. After a few seconds, he returned to her and she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered next to her. She could see it in her head, Sesshomaru slowly releasing his thick cock from the confines of his designer trousers. She knew that by this point he had to be uncomfortably hard. She could just see him standing beside her, slowly stroking its thick, glossy length.

And that was exactly what he was doing. After handing the leash and the final accessory to his assistant, he lowered the zipper of his slacks and let them slide lower on his hips. He languidly stroked his cock while he watched Kagome tremble in anticipation of his next move.

"Remove your clothing," he commanded to his assistant.

Reaching behind her neck, his assistant released a clasp that was holding her dress in place. Free from its restraints, it slowly glided down her lithe form, revealing what had been hidden beneath. Inch by inch, black rope was revealed, crisscrossing her torso, leaving open diamond patterns of bare flesh to the public view. The end result was the same as the harness that Kagome wore. It left her genitals somewhat exposed. It was a simple design, but stunning against the pale flesh of the woman who wore it.

For her part, Kagome wondered whom her mate had ordered to disrobe. Had it been a male that he was going to make her service? Or, had it been a female that was he was going to make service him? All she could hear was the murmurs of the gathered crowd.

Sesshomaru climbed up onto the table in front of Kagome and held his hand out. His assistant handed him the leash and a piece of black and silver fur. He motioned for his assistant to get on the table as well. She obeyed without hesitation as he motioned for her to kneel behind his mate.

"Now, my love, you will pleasure me with your mouth," he said before easing his thick cock through the ring and into the hot orifice of her mouth. "I had this ring made especially to accommodate the thickness of my cock," he told the audience as he pushed the head of his cock against the back of Kagome's throat, causing her to gag slightly. "It is a custom fit, holding her mouth open just enough to fit my cock, no more, no less. She can still close her jaws, but it will take a great deal of effort. And she will be punished for denying me."

Sesshomaru motioned for his assistant to begin her ministrations and was prepared for the moment when Kagome startled. The blonde woman slid her perfectly manicured fingers along Kagome's exposed slit, gathering moisture. True to his knowledge of her, Kagome jerked and pulled away from the strange fingers that were touching her, knowing full well that they did NOT belong to her husband. Sesshomaru was prepared and jerked the leash in his hand.

"You will remain still, my pet, or you will be punished." Sesshomaru could smell the spike in her arousal and feel her elevated heart rate as he slowly thrust his length within her mouth. Uncharacteristically, he sighed in pleasure as Kagome began to use her tongue against him. "That's right, use your tongue," he told her. "Yessss," he hissed through clenched teeth, "just like that." He held her head still and pumped his hips, letting Kagome use her tongue on him while he watched his assistant begin her assigned task.

The blonde woman lazily grazed her fingernails against Kagome's clit, stifling a giggle when it twitched. She scooped her fluids with her fingers and pressed them firmly against the pucker of Kagome's perfect, little asshole. Unable to help herself, she leaned in and kissed the left cheek of the pert behind that was spread so delectably in front of her. Rolling her eyes to the girl's master, she grinned when he nodded and 'ok' for her to go ahead. The blonde woman nuzzled her cheek against the girl's bottom before sliding her tongue out to tease the tight pucker with the barbell that pierced it.

Pressing firmly against it, she laved it repeatedly, fucking it with her tongue and its piercing until the muscles began to relax. With the occasional affectionate bite to the pert globes of the girl's rear, the blonde woman coaxed her to relax enough to allow her fingers access. Dipping a finger into her spread cunt, the assistant gathered more fluid before slipping that finger through into her ass.

Kagome moaned against Sesshoumaru's cock as the strange woman fucked her ass with that slender finger. She was turned on beyond belief. Soon, the woman added a second finger, and then a third. Kagome tried her hardest to remain still.

Anal play was nothing new for Kagome. Hell, Sesshomaru had fucked her in the ass BEFORE he had taken her properly. Truth be told, not wanting to risk an unexpected pregnancy, he had fucked her anally dozens of times before they had gotten married and mated. Only then did he ravage her thoroughly. And honestly, she loved it when he took her that way, though it was different now that someone else was doing it.

His assistant nodded and he handed the piece of black and silver fur to her. Unrolling it, the item was revealed. Connected to the fox's tail was a 4-inch long butt plug. Taking the plug in her fingers, the woman trailed the silky length of fur down Kagome's back, teasing her with the soft fur before pressing it slowly into the girl's dripping sheath. Slowly fucking her with it, she lubricated it properly before pulling it back out and pressing it insistently against the girl's puckered ass.

"Now," Sesshomaru said the blonde woman pressed the plug forward, quickly burying its length in his mate's ass, "the final piece is added. You can not have a vixen without a tail." With a final push, the plug slid into place, Kagome's muscles clamping firmly around the taper, leaving nothing visible except the luxuriously soft, black and silver fur hanging from her ass.

"This is exactly what she wanted," he told his audience. "This powerful woman who decides the fates of many, who controls one of the most lucrative companies in weapons development, has been brought low in my presence. Here, before me, she is nothing more than an animal, an object for my enjoyment. She is both excited and shamed. While in the real world she controls so much, here she is under MY control. I have bound and exposed her. I have made her vulnerable, but she FAR from weak."

He pulled his cock from Kagome's mouth and stood on the table. He helped Kagome to her feet, steadying her when she lost her footing in the fur-trimmed, platform boots she was wearing. Reaching above them, he pulled on a discreetly hidden hook and lowered it. Attaching it to the cuffs at Kagome's wrists, he raised it, once again leaving Kagome prone and vulnerable. Once secured, he reached up and removed the blindfold that had covered her eyes, chuckling softly as she realized how many people were staring at her bared body – how many people were pleasuring themselves as they watched her.

"Come here," he said as he motioned to his assistant.

The lithe, blonde woman stood and moved over to them, silently awaiting instruction. Sesshomaru leaned in and licked the shell of Kagome's left ear. "Kagome, this is Chikara. She has been assisting me tonight. Isn't she lovely?"

Kagome nodded as she took in the woman's looks. Her hair was like a waterfall of blonde silk, and the lights accentuated it beautifully. Eyes so dark a green that they almost appeared black peered back at her from beneath lush, full lashes. A hint of fang peeked from the corner of her upturned lips, lips that were lusciously plump and painted with a shimmering pink. Kagome swallowed as best she could, given the gag obstructing her mouth.

Sesshomaru bent and attached a spreader bar to the restraints along the outside of Kagome's boots, leaving her legs spread wide and her exposed pussy visible to everyone in the audience. As Sesshomaru stood, he slid his fingers along the inside of her thigh and caressed her sopping folds.

"I am going to let her pleasure you, Kagome." Sesshomaru chuckled softly in her ear as Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. "She wants to taste you. She wants it very badly. And I want you to watch." He could sense the anxiety within his little mate at the thought of a woman touching her in such a way. "You have never had a woman before, have you, my little vixen?"

Kagome shook her head, not taking her eyes off the woman in front of her.

"Don't worry, my pet," he told her with a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "I won't let her bite… not much anyway." That said, he stepped away and left Kagome at the mercy of Chikara...

To be continued…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	2. PUBLIC DOMINANCE part II

PUBLIC DOMINANCE – part II

Chikara stepped up to Kagome and ran her fingernails along the column of her throat, enjoying the way that Kagome tried to shy away from her. She leaned forward and sucked one of Kagome's nipples into her mouth, pressing he barbell against it and lavishing it with attention before releasing it. Standing up, she flicked her fingernails and thumped it, sending a jolt of pain through her. Kagome whimpered and struggled against her bonds.

"Remain still, my pet. She wants you, and she WILL have you. She must be rewarded for her service."

Kagome forced herself to remain still as the woman knelt before her. She watched with trepidation as her blonde head moved closer and closer to her most private places. Closing her eyes as the woman placed a kiss along the inside of her right thigh, Kagome tried to block out the fact that a woman was giving her pleasure.

"Open your eyes, my love. You will watch. I want to see the look on your face as a woman brings you to orgasm."

Kagome obeyed, and looked down into the green eyes that were peering up at her. Chikara grinned before letting her tongue snake out to caress Kagome's clit. Kagome jerked slightly, but could not help bucking her hips against the pressure of the woman's tongue. Blushing deeply, Kagome moaned as Chikara sucked her hard, little slit into the moist heat of her mouth.

Pulling away abruptly, Chikara ran the pad of a finger along the swollen, pink flesh in front of her, reveling in its smooth, silky texture. "You have a beautiful pussy, Kagome," she told the bound woman as she leaned forward and pressed the flat of her tongue against the moisture-laden hole displayed so lewdly before her. "You taste good too… like peaches and champagne… sweet with a tang."

Kagome blushed again as she remembered Sesshomaru feeding her the can of peaches that she had eaten for breakfast. It had led to an intense and extremely satisfying round of lovemaking. She remembered well being thrown across the kitchen table. Sesshomaru had taken slices of peach and slid them in and out of her pussy, one by one, and then fed them to her. Then he had vigorously sucked the juices from her slit before standing and fucking her thoroughly.

Kagome felt a rush of heat surge through her at the memory and shivered. Brought back to the present, Kagome moaned, the sound amplified by the fact that her mouth was being held open, as Chikara slipped a slender, neatly-trimmed finger up into her wet sheath. Despite the fact that she could move little, Kagome bucked her hips against Chikara's mouth, wanting more of the delightful feelings she was creating.

"So responsive," chuckled Sesshomaru as he stepped up behind Chikara. Looking directly at Kagome, he continued. "She wants me to fuck her," he said as he grabbed a fistful of Chikara's hair and jerked her face away from Kagome's pussy. "She wants me to shove my cock into her tight, little hole while she pleases you with her mouth." Sesshomaru saw the anger in Kagome's eyes as she thought of him fucking another woman. "Do not worry, my little pet. Yours is the only pussy I want." That said, he slid a finger into Chikara's hot cunt as he shoved her face back into Kagome's pussy. Fucking his assistant's slit with his fingers momentarily, he pulled away and brought those fingers to Kagome's mouth, sliding two of them through the ring and inside to brush against her tongue. "Taste them, my pet," he ordered. "See how wet she is?"

Releasing his grip on Chikara's hair, Sesshomaru motioned for someone to hand him his supply bag. When Chikara stopped attending to Kagome and turned her to see what Sesshomaru was doing, he fisted his hand in her hair again and shoved it back into place. "Mind your manners, Chikara," he warned before continuing to search through his bag. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled it out for everyone to see.

He held it up for Kagome to see. Kagome blushed prettily when her eyes came to rest upon the large replicated phallus, a life-sized copy of his own, that rested in Sesshomaru's hand. Seeing that Chikara was busy attending to Kagome, he began to use his fingers on her once again. She was so turned on that the juices were flowing freely from Chikara's cunt.

"She wants me to fuck her," he told everyone, "and fuck her I shall." Without further preparation, he shoved the thick dildo into Chikara, not stopping until the entire thing was buried and nothing but the balls were left exposed. Chikara stopped her ministrations momentarily as she was stretched to capacity, letting a gasp escape. "Do not stop now," he told her as he pressed her face back into Kagome's crotch. "You wanted to please her, and I granted you that privilege. Do not disappoint me, Chikara. I am certain that you remember the penalty."

Chikara nodded and began to eagerly lap at Kagome's cunt, her tongue slurping at the juices being brought out by the fingers she was thrusting into the girl's core, even as her own body bucked against the fake cock being thrust in and out of her tight cunt. Kagome began to grind her pelvis against the woman's mouth and fingers, feeling the tightening of her abdominal muscles. The whines and moans coming from Kagome were almost deafening in the unusual silence of the club. Unable to help it, Kagome closed her eyes, reveling in the pleasure brought on by the blonde woman's mouth.

Reaching into his bag, Sesshomaru withdrew a small whip that consisted of about five loose strands of suede. With a flick of his wrist, he brought it down across Kagome's bared nipples, just hard enough to cause a little sting.

Eyes flying open, Kagome let out a distorted cry as the pain enveloped her hardened peaks. With tears in her eyes, she looked at her mate, silently asking him 'Why?'

"I instructed you to keep your eyes open, my pet. I warned you that there would be consequences for not following my orders. You have disobeyed me again and again tonight." He pulled Chikara's mouth away from her. "Now you will be punished for your disobedience."

Chikara struggled against the harsh grip that Sesshomaru had on her hair, earning her a glare. He fisted her hair tighter in his hand. "It seems that you are in need of discipline as well. This is MY domain. I am in charge. I am the master, not you, you willful, little bitch."

"Rope!" he commanded, not really caring who gave it to him. Moments later, it was lying across his outstretched hand. Looking to his left, he saw his brother standing in the audience. He also noticed the prominent bulge in his jeans. "Come here," he told him.

Eager to join in, InuYasha stepped up onto the table.

"Hold her," Sesshomaru told him as he transferred his grip of Chikara's hair to his brother.

"Gladly."

Wasting no more time, Sesshomaru began wrapping her wrists together, creating a beautiful gauntlet that rendered her arms useless. Securing the gauntlet to a loop on the table, he set to work on her calves, wrapping each one in a similar fashion and securing them by looping the ends of the rope around the legs of the table. The woman's legs ended up being spread as far as they could possibly go in that position. Jerking the fake penis from her cunt, Sesshomaru tossed it back on top of his bag. After digging inside again, he came up with another o-ring gag, which he handed to his brother. InuYasha wasted no time in securing it within the willful demon's mouth. Taking up the whip again, he flicked it across the exposed lips of her pussy.

A distorted scream filled the silence as Chikara jerked away. "This is Kagome's first time as a pet. She is entitled to a learning curve. You on the other hand, know better. You were one of my first students, Chikara. You know firsthand the penalty for disobedience." With another flick of his wrist, he brought it underneath her, lashing across her nipples.

As he noticed the fluids dripping on the table beneath her, he realized her ploy. "This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it, Chikara? You wanted me to bind you and leave you at the mercy of all these people, didn't you?"

Chikara nodded as she turned her head to look at him, a wild and defiant look in her eyes.

"Well played, Chikara, well played. And you shall have your wish… but not just yet. I still need to attend to my pet, so for the moment, you shall remain as you are… although I believe that we need to make use of your mouth so that I do not have to hear your disappointed whining." Turning to the audience, he continued. "I am sure that there are quite a few of you that would like to have a turn at her beautiful mouth. It is open and waiting… and she cannot deny you."

Several males moved to stand behind InuYasha as he slammed his cock into the heat of her mouth, not stopping until his balls pressed against her chin. Seeing that Chikara was occupied, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, who was trembling, both with fear and anticipation. She knew without a doubt, that Sesshomaru would never truly hurt her, but she also knew that he was not above inflicting a little pain to get his point across, so long as she was not permanently injured.

"You have been disobedient tonight, Kagome," he said as he circled her, as if stalking his prey… and at the moment, she was indeed a trapped animal. "What to do with you?" he mused. "Should I whip you? Should I spank you? Should I bind you as I have Chikara and make you service all of these men?" He chuckled darkly at the horrified look in Kagome's eyes. "Maybe I should bend you over and make you return Chikara's attention while I fuck you from behind. It would kill two birds with one stone, as I know you are curious. You want to know the taste of another woman. You want to experience the feel of her silky walls beneath your tongue and fingers. You may deny it, but I know better." He moved behind her and ran his tongue along her ear.

"I believe that I would rather enjoy watching you service another woman. That will be your punishment." That said, he reached up and released her wrists from the hook that had secured them. He removed the spreader bar from her ankles and helped her to her knees and tugged her into position behind the prone woman.

"Remain still," he commanded as she turned her face to look at him. When she did not comply, Sesshomaru picked up the small flogger and slapped it across the upper cheeks of her ass. Jerking forward with a distorted squeal, Kagome turned her face back to gaze upon Chikara's glistening pussy.

"Good girl," Sesshomaru praised as he moved in behind her. With the spreader bar once again secured to her ankles, the ropes tightened once more and Kagome was spread impossibly open. The only thing that was concealing the juices dripping from her slit was the silky fox's tail that brushed sensuously against her exposed clit.

"Now, we cannot deny the audience a view of your charms," he said as he reached out and slowly dragged the tail up to reveal her oozing slit, making sure that the luxurious fur teased her the entire way. Once it had reached the top, he flipped it up to lie across her back, leaving her pussy exposed for everyone to see.

"Beautiful," he commented as he slid a finger along the slick, pink folds of her crevice, gathering her fluids on his finger before rubbing it around the base of the plug in her ass. Without a word, he reached up and released the snap on the back of the gag, freeing it from Kagome's mouth. Knowing that her mouth was bound to be sore, he massaged her jaws a little and gave her a small drink of water.

"Now Kagome, you are going to taste her." Applying firm but gentle pressure on the back of her head, Sesshomaru guided Kagome's face closer to Chikara's pussy. Kagome hesitantly stuck out her tongue and obeyed, zeroing in on the hard little nub of her clit that was slick and shiny with the woman's juices. "Good, now suck on it. I want to see your face wet with her juices."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Kagome obeyed and buried her face in the woman's exposed folds, sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth. Chikara gasped around InuYasha's cock as Kagome applied pressure with her teeth. Kagome grinned as Chikara tried to buck back against her mouth, but was corrected by InuYasha yanking harshly on her hair.

"Now, Kagome, I want you to bury your tongue in her hot cunt. Play with her ass. Suck the juices from her. Use your fingers to give her pleasure. Do for her what she did for you. I want you to feel it when she comes for you. Can you do that for me, my pet?"

Nodding slightly, Kagome used the fingers on her right hand to tease along her slit and gather her fluids and then began circling them around the pucker of the woman's ass, delighting when a moan came from the woman's throat. Encouraged by the positive response, Kagome slipped her tongue out the dip inside the gaping slit in front of her, surprised by the taste.

"What does she taste like, my pet?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. "Vanilla," she replied softly.

"What was that, my pet? Speak up so that everyone may hear."

"Vanilla," she repeated more loudly. "Vanilla and musk… Like she eats a lot of vanilla ice cream."

"Very good, now continue," he instructed, waiting until Kagome had her mouth buried in Chikara's pussy once more before retrieving the dong that he had been using on her to begin with.

As he watched Kagome eagerly lap at Chikara's pussy, he could not help but be aroused by the sight. Every time Kagome's fleshy little tongue darted out to gather fluids before moving up to deposit them on her asshole, Sesshomaru felt his cock twitch painfully. His beautiful little minx was a sight to behold, spread open and waiting to be fucked while taking pleasure from another woman. He was almost to the end of his patience. He wanted to fuck his wife so badly, so attempting to distract himself momentarily, he leaned down and began copying her movements by laving his tongue around the plug in her ass.

"Take this, my pet," he instructed as he handed her the replica of his penis. "Fill her ass with it while you suck on her pussy."

"As you wish, my lord," she said as she took it from him. The head of it looked impossibly large next to the hold it was going into, but she paid that no mind. She slid the huge cock into Chikara's pussy to lubricate it and then pressed it firmly against the pucker of her ass, easing it in slowly.

"Fuck her with it, Kagome. You will not hurt her. She wants it rough. She wants to be raped. She likes to be taken advantage of."

Still Kagome was hesitant. Sensing her reluctance, Sesshomaru slapped the palm of his hand sharply against her exposed clit, reminding her of the punishment for disobedience. Despite the fact that a pained cry escaped her mouth, her pussy twitched in anticipation. Without further delay, Kagome sheathed the fake cock in Chikara's ass, realizing that what he had told her was true when the woman sighed in pleasure.

Kagome looked up at her just in time to see her mate's brother rip his cock from her mouth and spray his seed all over Chikara's face and hair. Some of it even made it down her back to land on Kagome's face. Without even thinking about it, Kagome scooped it onto her fingers and moved them towards her mouth, only to be stopped by her mate's vice-like grip on her wrist.

"DO NOT," he hissed as he wiped them clean using his shirt. "I do not want to taste another male's seed in you, EVER."

Kagome whimpered and nodded before attempting to extricate her throbbing wrist from her mate's hand.

Seeing the tears forming in her eyes, Sesshomaru realized that he was hurting her. He pulled her wrist up to his mouth and began to lick and suck on it, attempting to soothe away the pain. Pulling her into a passionate kiss, he delighted in the taste of Chikara's musk mixed with Kagome's own unique flavor. "Now my pet, continue."

As Kagome returned her mouth to the woman's pussy, Sesshomaru slipped his own tongue out to prod Kagome's hole. As Kagome fucked Chikara's ass with the dildo, he fucked Kagome's hot pussy with his tongue. It was not long before Kagome gasped at the feel of Chikara's walls quivering around her tongue.

Pulling back slightly, everyone could see the walls of her pussy convulsing, trying to pull anything in to fill the emptiness even as the next man sprayed his cum into her mouth.

"Well done, my pet," Sesshomaru praised as he stroked her head like a common housedog. "You have done well, despite your willfulness." He knelt down and released her ankles from the spreader bar and helped her to her feet. Replacing her blindfold, he scooped her up and carried her from the platform to a unique piece of furniture that was set up nearby. It was a hitching post, and Sesshomaru tied her wrists around it and then pulled her back so that she was bent at the waist, the ropes still holding her open for his access.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"I am at the end of my patience. You have been displayed before me all evening, your hot, little pussy just begging for my cock to fill it." Reaching up, he removed the blindfold from Kagome's eyes so that her displayed in front of her was Chikara, being fucked by no less than three men – one pounding away in her ass, one balls deep in her pussy WITH the fake cock, and one shoving his cock down the back of her throat.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned over her back to lick the shell of her ear while he pinched her nipples. "She is enjoying herself. This is what she wanted all along." He stood back behind her and took her leash in his hand. "Now, koibito, it is your turn." With that, he jerked the lead roughly and impaled her with his cock in one rapid motion, not stopping until his balls slapped harshly against her clit.

Kagome cried out, her voice carrying into the crowded room. Each time that Sesshomaru entered her, he jerked back on the leash, making it feel like he was trying to make his cock come out of her throat, but gods if it didn't feel amazing. The plug in her ass made it feel incredible, like having two cocks at once. She had been eager all night. Her nerves had been on fire from the moment he had restrained her and ripped her clothes off in front of everyone. She had been aching to feel the hard length of his cock plowing in and out of her, and not even the attention from the woman who was being ravaged in front of her could compare, though she would admit that it had been VERY nice.

"Gods YES!" she cried as impaled her mercilessly. "SO GOOOD!"

"That's right, my nasty little bitch. No one can please you like I do." He paused briefly to slap the cheeks of her ass with the leash and then continued to thrust into the heat of her exposed pussy, reveling in the feel of his balls slapping harshly against her clit.

Knowing that neither of them would last long at the rate he was going, he slowed his pace and began to tease her, thrusting only the tip in and out of her, delighting in the animalistic growl that she let loose in disappointment.

"Patience, my pet, you will get yours soon enough." Stopping completely he pulled out and slid his fingers into her sheathe and collected the fluids and the poked the head of his cock back inside. Sliding his fingers around the base of the anal plug, he circled his fingers around and around, relaxing the muscles until his finger could slip inside as well.

"Bring me my bag," Sesshomaru called out to InuYasha, who was seated in a chair next to them. InuYasha obeyed without complaint. Setting the bag on the table next to them, Sesshomaru retrieved yet another silicone penis. "Attach it to the post in front of her, InuYasha. I want her to know what it would be like to be filled to the max… what it would be like if I was not such a possessive bastard that refuses to share with another male."

InuYasha used the suction-cup on the end to attach it to the post.

"Put it in your mouth, Kagome. Suck that cock while I fuck you."

Kagome did as she was told and engulfed the cock with her mouth, tentatively swirling her tongue around it and bobbing her head as she knew he wanted. Tempting fate, she began to grind back against him, trying to get him to continue.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru pulled on the tuft of fur, easing the plug out slowly, knowing that she would want more. He began teasing the plug in and out, never putting it back in all the way before pulling it out again. Keeping his hips perfectly still, he let Kagome control the penetration with her grinding against him, and it was not long before she was bucking her hips and impaling herself on both the plug and Sesshoumaru's thick cock.

Feeling the tightening of his balls, and the tell-tale fluttering of her sheathe around him, he knew that they were both on the edge. And he knew that it would not take much to push them both over. Fisting the tail in his hand, he began plowing her again, thrusting violently.

"Scream for me, Kagome," he commanded. "Tell me how mush you love it. Tell everyone who is your master," he grunted as he pounded into her. "Let everyone know how good I fuck that tight pussy of your."

"OH!…YES!… FUCK… ME!… GODS!… SO GOOD!… AH!…. AH!… KAMI!… SES…SHO…MA…RU!… MORE!… MORE!… YES!"

Kagome held on to the post and came as Sesshomaru finally met his end, spilling his hot semen into her with several sharp thrusts and a feral growl. Holding still, he let the haze clear form his eyes as he caught his breath. He looked affectionately at Kagome, who was holding on to the post for dear life. He could see her knees trembling even as their combined juices slid down her thighs.

"Kagome," he called softly, "look at me."

She turned her face to him and smiled softly. "I'm ok," she said. "Just tired."

Sesshomaru released his grip on her leash and let his softening cock slip from her abused core. Grabbing a towel from his bag, he cleaned himself off and then bent to tend to his mate. Kissing her softly, he relayed just how much he loved her, despite the harshness of his actions.

"I understand, Sesshomaru," she told him.

Finally, untying her hands form the post, he scooped her up and nuzzled her hair with his nose.

"You know that you're going to regret this, right Sesshomaru?" she whispered into his ear. "In fact, I think that I will enjoy giving you a taste of your own medicine," she said with a smirk.

A shiver crept down Sesshoumaru's spine at the thought of his little mate binding him with blessed ropes and whipping him like a lowly animal.

With a passionate kiss he told her, "I look forward to it."

The End.

**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
